


所在地

by molly31203



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry沒有死，只是失蹤沒有音訊。<br/>當Merlin證實這個消息的真實後，他讓Eggsy到221B尋求幫助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Merlin，你確定我們真的可以相信這個偵探嗎？」

「這是用一個人情換來的情報，來源的可信度可說是100%……所以，是的，我確定我們可以相信他。」Merlin的聲音從Eggsy的耳機裡傳來，「在這裡轉彎，221B。」

他聽從Merlin的指示轉彎（還成功的換來幾個女孩傾慕的眼神），Eggsy總覺得心裡充滿疑惑跟不確定——這也沒辦法，畢竟Eggsy可是透過電腦親眼看見Harry被爆頭。不過Merlin也是一樣，而他卻堅信Harry還活著，他們現在變要把他找回來。

「整個過程很簡單，上樓然後有禮貌地向對方問話，得到答案後到聲謝離開。不用付報酬或其他動作，也不要到處亂晃，得到答案之後立刻去找Galahad。」

「了解（Understood.），Merlin。還有什麼要注意的？」

「來源的一個忠告，」Merlin頓一下，耳麥的另一邊沈默片刻後才再傳來Merlin困惑的聲音，「『試著忍住不要揍他。』（Try not to punch him.）」


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy隨著那位活潑的老女士上樓，途中女士支支喳喳說了一些有關那名偵探的事情，不過Eggsy一律用笑臉擋掉並忽略了。當他踏上二樓的台階時，房間的門是開著的。

「Sherlock，你有位顧客……噢，Sherlock，你又把這裡弄的亂七八糟，而且你不應該穿著這樣見客人。」

「噢，是的，是的，我知道，Ms.Hudson，」不耐煩的聲音，一個還穿著睡袍的捲髮男人坐在靠窗的單人沙發椅上，手裡拿著小提琴的弓胡亂揮舞，「Sherlock Holmes，hi，hello，我想你是為了找什麼人來我這裏的。」

「是的。」

「無聊。」

Sherlock快速的回答讓Eggsy有點錯愕，他可不認為Harry Hart神奇的死而復生，然後銷聲匿跡是件無聊事。

「I beg your pardon？」

「你想找的人對你來說相當重要，但這個人不是你的戀人，你和很多女人調情卻不打算定下來。你人生中最重要的就是家人、榮耀還有一位改變你人生的導師，刪去前面兩者之後就剩下……喔，這可有趣了。Galahad？認真的？一個用圓桌武士做代號的秘密機構？我還以為大不列顛有MI6這個完全不秘密的秘密情報局就夠了呢。你們到底是怎麼說服Mycroft讓他告訴你們來我這裏的？是因為那把可以防彈的雨傘吧，我想——喔，please。」

Sherlock翻翻白眼，對於眼前的景象他充滿著不耐煩和輕蔑——跟他的表情相反，Eggsy的警戒心在這時提升到最高，他手裡的手槍已經上膛對準眼前的捲髮偵探，但Sherlock仍面不改色，畢竟這不是他第一次被人用槍指著。

「是誰告訴你的？」

「你是指Kingsman？還是我知道你要找的人是Harry Hart？不管哪一個我的答案都是一樣的，不，我沒有問任何人，我不需要去問任何人。我不需要用網路搜索或靠線人給我情報，我觀察然後演繹出我所得知的一切。」Sherlock喋喋不休地說著，藍色的眼睛充滿高傲，「現在放下槍，坐下來讓我們趕快結束這個無聊的案子。」

「如果我拒絕呢？」

「Eggsy，不要鬧了，」這時Merlin的聲音從耳麥傳來，他跟Eggsy一樣對Sherlock的能力感到訝異，但顯然Galahad的所在位置更讓他在意，「我們目前第一優先是去找到Harry。」

「是的，拜託快聽從你那位耳機朋友。」

Sherlock的咕噥讓Eggsy不自覺地按下板機——但他射偏了，子彈嵌進Sherlock後方的牆壁裡，Merlin在另一端大吼Eggsy的名字。

「我需要一個保證，」他要保護Kingsman，因為那是他的一切，那是Harry的一切，Eggsy深深吸一口氣，「我要你保證不會告訴任何人有關Kingsman的事情。」

「我保證。」Sherlock再一次翻白眼，這次還加上嘆氣，「還有，John你也可以把槍放下，他不會殺我，我說過了。」

Eggsy直到這時才察覺到後腦勺被冰冷的東西抵著——老式的左輪手槍，已經上膛只等著按下板機，而Eggsy從頭到尾都沒有感覺到被這把槍指著，也沒感覺到後方有任何殺氣。

「你該停止這樣嚇客人，Sherlock，」等那把左輪手槍的觸感消失，Eggsy才扭頭查看後方人的外貌，是一名身材較矮小的金髮男人，一個退役軍人，「我可不會每次都剛好在關鍵時刻回來。」

Sherlock的室友，Eggsy推想，而且不是普通的退役軍人。鑿於這名金髮的男人在手裡抱著一堆從超商買回來的東西，卻還能輕易地舉槍指著他（還藏匿殺氣），跟他接著觀察到那名狂妄的偵探對他的順從時他更加確定這名退役軍人不簡單，還有他跟這名偵探的關係大概不只是室友這樣簡單。

「好了，浪費夠多時間了。」Sherlock打斷Eggsy的觀察，他顯然對Eggsy注視John的目光感到不滿，「Now, Shall we begin？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於更新了.....Sherlock的個性真的好難抓T T

十歲那年，Harry已經學會五種語言並學習體術好一段時間，他在寄宿學校裡認識了現在的Arthur跟Merlin。

十歲那年，Eggsy第一次看到他的繼父，而當他母親不在時繼父給他上了一堂課：受到攻擊時要保護好自己的身體重要部位。

Harry從不向人屈服，他對人都保持著紳士精神，但任何惹到他的人下場都很慘。

Eggsy看不慣的東西很多，但他沒有什麼能力去回擊。他最多能做的就是偷偷對方的東西、給對方找找麻煩。

Harry十七年都讓人注意Eggsy的狀況，他等著對方打電話向他求救，然而電話一次也沒有響。

Eggsy想打那個電話解決自己的繼父好多次，可是他覺得這是一種屈服，倔強的他認為他總有一天能搞定他的繼父。自己搞定。

直到現在，Harry終於等到那通電話，Eggsy完成（或者說是「幾乎」，畢竟最後他沒向JB開槍）Kingsman的訓練，他從一個街頭的小混混變成得體的完美紳士。Harry總算有點對得起已逝的朋友，也為Eggsy感到驕傲。他為Eggsy訂做了一套西裝，卻永遠看不到他穿上。

……至少在得知Harry其實還活著之前是如此沒錯。

「所以你認識Harry？」John——那名軍醫，諮詢偵探的室友先走到廚房泡了三杯茶，再夾著糖盒放到三人中間的小茶几，「你是誰？他的兒子嗎？」

「不，我是他以前朋友的兒子。」Eggsy回答，「你認識Harry？」

「很久以前我們在軍隊裡同排過。」

「所以是你告訴他我是來找Harry的？」

「不。」Sherlock不悅地反駁，他顯然對於自己實力被否認感到不滿，「我說過，我觀察出來的。」

「夠了，Sherlock，」John嘆氣，「別炫耀。」

然而他止不住Sherlock，原本攤在沙發上的Sherlock突然調整坐姿向Eggsy前傾，那雙灰藍色的眼睛睜大好幾倍瞪著Eggsy。

「你身上的昂貴西裝來自倫敦數一數二的手工西裝店，但你不是來自一個有錢的家族，這是有人買給你的，為了某種原因——通常是因為工作。但你不是一個貼身保鏢，如果你是的話現在跟我談話的人就是他了。你的工作目標不是保護『一個人』而是保護『整個世界』，你可能是個軍人或者是特務，大概是個秘密特務，像007之類的……可是如果這攸關國家安危的話我的哥哥會親自來找我。」Sherlock快速地換口氣，「附帶一提那就是我哥哥，大英政府Mycroft Holmes。所以現在我們刪掉軍人、貼身保鑣跟國家特務這些選項，一個穿著昂貴西裝但不是來自有錢家族，一個還可以得到那位英國政府幫忙的年輕人還可以會是什麼？於是我假設有這麼一個私人秘密機構，完全同樣以維護世界和平為目的而且有利於我們政府——」

Sherlock舉起手裡的弓，將一旁桌上的資料掃到地上，正好讓Eggsy看清楚。

「Kingsman。一個歷史悠久，自以為高貴而且充滿英雄情節的組織——我跟Mycroft以前也被邀請過，畢竟我們兩個都夠優秀而且家族的歷史也挺悠久了。但Mycroft進入政府，我現在在這裡。」Sherlock看著兩人臉上透出的驚訝顯得得意，「那也是我碰到Harry Hart的時候。我的那位哥哥差點被他給騙進Kingsman可惜結果不順利，然而Harry Hart一直以來都是Mycroft的偶像。」

「這還真是，」Eggsy瞠目結舌，無法掩飾的，他真的對Sherlock的觀察跟演繹能力感到讚嘆，「這真是驚人。」

「Showing off。」

John嘟噥，他接著清了清喉嚨，「所以，Eggsy……Eggsy對嗎？」

「是的。」

「為什麼你想找Harry？」

 


	4. Chapter 4

「呃，」為什麼？Eggsy眨眨眼，對提出這個問題的意義有點疑惑，「我為什麼想找回Harry？」

「是的，Eggsy。畢竟如果你是為了Kingsman……我很討厭這樣說，我很抱歉，但我們可能不會幫助你。」

我可沒這樣說——Sherlock小聲抗議，不過John的一瞪很快讓他閉上嘴。

「雖然我這樣說可能太自以為是了，不過你有沒有想過Harry或許不想回來了？」

「不，」Eggsy幾乎沒有思考的否定，「請別這樣說。」

為什麼Harry不想回來？他現在可以成為Arthur，他已經還了他死去老爸人情，他還可以看見他現在穿著正式整齊，他已經是個徹頭徹尾的Kingsman，一個他引以為傲的學生……Harry會為他感到驕傲。

「你知道，Harry……Harry Hart這個人至今總共拯救這個世界多少次嗎？或者是他那雙手曾經保護或摧毀過多少生命？」John說道，盡可能用婉轉的詞語表達他的想法，不讓Eggsy受到太大影響，「你是否想過……當你找到他時，你又把榮耀、英雄主義跟鮮血那些被詛咒的東西纏繞回他身上？他過去會許在這些東西的束縛下活下來，但下次不會。他下次不會活下來。」

這會是致命的。

「Eggsy，」Merlin的聲音從耳機傳來，聲音強硬而平淡，「這些對話並不……」

「不。」Eggsy切斷Merlin的通話，他看向John Watson，「我不是為了Kingsman而想找到Harry。」

Eggsy把他的眼鏡跟耳機取下來，這段對話——Eggsy想，不能有任何紀錄，也不能有任何Kingsman的人聽到這段對話。

「我想找到他是因為我想見他。再一次的，一次就好。我想讓他看見他所培養出來的我，想讓他看見我改變了多少……我不在乎他到底要不要回來，我他媽的一點都不在乎Kingsman，那不是我效忠的對象。」Eggsy說著，放在膝蓋上的雙手握緊成拳，指節泛白，「我忠誠的對象只有Harry，我為了Harry保密，我為了Harry改變我自己，我為了Harry加入Kingsman——我會為了他做任何事情。他是我這個世界上最重要的人，而如果他沒有死在那個操他的教堂裡，那麼我要見他，跟著他到天涯海角。」

這就是了，Eggsy想，他一直以來對Harry的想法——老天，這些東西在之前像一團解不開的線球在自己的腦袋裡，他現在終於把它們解開了。

他究竟是為什麼當時答應Harry？那次酒吧的談話、Lancelot的甄選……他一開始只想藉此更了解這個神秘的老男人，想知道當初給他那個救命電話的男人跟自己父親的關係。漸漸的Eggsy不是從對方的身上找尋父親的身影，而是……

老天。

Eggsy捂著自己的臉，他的心在每次想到Harry時都異常的加快跳動，他在Harry每次的注目下都感到緊張，老天，Eggsy想，操他的，他愛上那個老男人了。而且忠誠的無可救藥。

「我愛他。」John臉上的表情精彩的好笑，而Sherlock仍是一種早就知情的樣子，「他媽的，我真的愛他。」而他一定要再見到Harry，可能的話他要狠狠地往那男人臉上揍一拳，大罵他為什麼讓自己變成這個樣子。變成一個痴心塌地的蠢蛋。

「好了，剩下的情話你就省著跟他親自說吧。」Sherlock看向已經妥協不說話的室友，他又調整了坐姿，「現在，跟我多多描述他。」

Sherlock從Eggsy幾乎不到五分鐘的描述，在地圖上推出Harry的所在位置。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

問題的答案出乎意料，不過如果從Harry的角度來想其實很符合他的個性。Eggsy看著車窗外的景色轉換，他的耳機跟車子裡都是一片寂靜。Merlin在221B之後就不曾回應他，只派Lancelot——Roxy開車載他離開，到Sherlock Holmes所指的地點。

「所以妳是某種保護裝置嗎？如果我叛變了就朝我開槍？」忍受不了沈默，Eggsy看向Roxy——當初跟他受訓的天真女孩已經不復在，Roxy現在變成Merlin最信任的一個Kingsman，「就像那些老特務片一樣。」

「像你所說過的，我們不是那種電影裡的故事角色。還有，給Merlin一點信心，」Roxy瞪他一眼（一點殺傷力都沒有，Eggsy相反的覺得這是Roxy還存著一點稚嫩的象徵），她轉頭繼續盯著前方的路況，「就像我們之前受到的所有考驗一樣，Merlin或許看起來冷血地像臺機器，但這只是為了讓他更好看清大局，更好保護我們。」

「說得妳好像很了解他。」

「我是。」

「妳喜歡他？」

「……不是那種喜歡，」

Roxy反駁，不過Eggsy清楚看見她的耳尖泛紅。

「真正推薦你的不是Percival，是Merlin對嗎？」

「我們都很仰慕自己的推薦者不是嗎？」Roxy沒有正面回答，「我從小就被教導成一個淑女，但Merlin……Merlin他給了我不一樣的機會。他讓我有機會保護別人而不是被保護著。Harry對你來說也是，他給你一個截然不同的生活。」

「就像仙女教母一樣。」

「閉嘴。」

車子裡終於發出笑聲，車速開始減緩，一直到車窗外出現了公墓的標誌時完全停下。Roxy這時解開安全帶，手伸向Eggsy的眼鏡、筆夾以及幾乎Eggsy身上的所有配件。

「妳在幹什麼？」

「拿掉監聽器，Merlin說他不想聽到接著的過程，他只要知道你們兩個之後沒事就好。」Roxy眨眨眼，一臉無辜，「如果你們需要開房間，Merlin也幫你們準備好了。」

「……妳是指這些東西全部都有竊聽器在上面？這他媽的變態啊！」

「Merlin是擔心你。」

操他的最好是——Eggsy根本不敢反駁，如果今天是有人這樣對他批評Harry——好吧，他一定會揍對方到送醫院，這恐怕也適用在Roxy一樣，他要是敢說半句貶低Merlin的話，他大概也不用去找Harry了。

「妳會在這裡等著？」

「車子會留著，我有其他的工作。」Roxy打開車門的鎖，「Good luck，Eggsy。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✻ 神仙教母：灰姑娘裡面變出衣服馬車的人
> 
>  
> 
> 我總覺得Merlin很適合這個角色XD 至於Roxy的推薦人電影當然還是Percival，但我總覺得在Arthur死後Eggsy去找他們，Roxy警戒的持槍直到Merlin說沒事才放下這段很可愛，所以就做了這個設定。
> 
> 附帶一提感覺真的會變長篇啊......希望不要QQ


End file.
